Bademance is in the Air
by LiveLifeLoud91
Summary: Ok i have gotten some ideas and i will be doing some oneshot drabbles! ok but ideas are stll needed! kk read the first one it is in chapter 3! kk R&R
1. Chapter 1

!

I desparately need ideas to write about!

By the way I am 113% BADE, Baby!

I love everything about them! So if you could help me come up with an idea for a new story, that would just make my day!

Ohhh idea! Mabey I will do something a little like the story You Star!

But the thing that I wasn't so craxy about is that EvErY single idea was added into the story, sooooo if I do something like that I would not except every single idea but you know we will see! Ok thanks for reading and don't forget to review with bademance in mind! NO Bori at ALL! Uggg that pair is repulsing no efense to those who prefer it but EWWWW! Ok bue bye!

Erika: )


	2. hello

Hello me again! Ok thanks soosososo much for all of the ideas, but im really sorry! I thinks I will just do a chapter fic of oneshots! Ok thants what I will do but I will still need ideas for oneshot drabbles sooo review! Ok now gimmie ideas for A bunch of FABULOUS oneshots!

And for the love of god I AM A BADE Shipper!

Kk ideas for a story of oneshot drabbles!


	3. Pretzels&Pregnancies

Hellos ok me AGAIN! But guess what! This post is my first drabble! Can't wait for u to read it! Ok I came up with it as I was trying to sleep when I got this idea sooooo her it is!

Disclaimer: I wish

AN: beck is 22 and jade is 21and they share an apartment ohh and beck is at work soooo. Ohh and in the dialogue part Cat is regular and jade is italics !

Jade passed around the bathroom waiting for Cat to arrive. The redhead was running really late, much like jades period. This really worried jade, the thought of being pregnant at the age of 21 just before her career as a famous actress/singer/song writer took off. She would have WAY too much on her plate. But even though just the thought of a baby right now gave her the chills, she was secretly hoping that the test Cat was bringing over read positive. She knew beck would be ecstatic and a little back or jade Jr. running around the house would be nice.

Cat finally ran through the door with a coffee and several tests from the local pharmacy. She threw them at an anxious jade and passed outside of the small bathroom. A minute later jade came rushing out of the bathroom with the test in her hands "Negative!" her voice was high and Cat could see a small tear in her eye. She never did realize until now how good of a mother jade would be. She quickly ran over to jade and gave her a tight squeeze while handing her another test. Jade looked down into her hands and smiled. She ran into the bathroom and then emerged 5 minutes later with a smile spread across her face. Happiness and excitement came over Cat as she watched her best friend dance around her apartment with a POSITVE pregnancy test in her hands. Jade paraded around the room singing out "I'm pregnant! I'm gonna have a baby!" Just as she was about to twirl into a wall Jade stopped short " Gasp" "Omg, Cat have the MOST PERFECT way to tell Beck that he is going to be a DAD!" Cat responded with a cheery "what?"

_Dialogue _

_Ok, well you know beck just LOVES soft pretzels? _

Yeah, what does that have to do with having a kid though?

_Well Cat, I'm going to take the test and stick it into a big soft pretzel and when he bites into it he will bite the test!_

Ohh, ummmm. Ohhh I get it and then he will be like "what's this" and then see that it is a Positive pregnancy test! Then he will be all happy and well YAY I can't wait for him to find out!

_Ok, just go to the store and buy a couple of soft pretzels, the EXTRA BIG kind!_

KK, brb!

_End Dialogue _

_Two hours later- Beck Is home and Jade has put the test into the pretzel:_

"Babe, I'm home" Beck called out and Jade came rushing to him from the kitchen. She jumped on top of him and wrapped her long legs around his waist and kissed him. He pulled back and asked" What's up with the greeting?" Jade just smiled and said" I have a surprise for you!"

A minute later they were curled up on the couch eating the extra big pretzels and sipping lemonade, when beck said "What the hell is this?" he pulled out the test and jade replied " take a look!" beck looked down at the test and said "OMG! I-I'm g-gonna be a d-daddy!" Jade replied with a hug and passionate kiss and then said

"yeah, a dad"


End file.
